Road Trip or Nightmare?
by Rally-EF
Summary: The G-Gang goes on a road trip to a amusement park. Rated PG because of stupid humor ^.~ Oh well, just read and find out for yourselves!
1. Default Chapter

Road Trip or Nightmare? Dun dun dun! Watch out! The Gundam Pilots are out on the road in AMERICA!! So be careful when you're driving! Hehe  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Gundam Wing!!  
  
"C'mon Trowa!! We want to be out of the city before night!" Duo shouted from the passenger seat in the RV. Trowa dragged out a big suitcase, almost overflowing, out to the motor home.  
  
"Dayum! What do you have in there!?" Duo's eyes widened at his package.  
  
"All my hair stuff!" Trowa packed it in to the RV and sat down inside at the little table and then combing his bangs.  
  
"Who do we have to wait for?" he sighed.  
  
"Um, Heero and Wufei!" Duo said gladly.  
  
"I wonder when they'll get here. It's almost 5 minutes past!" Quatre panicked.  
  
"Heero's probably blowing up something.or escaping a jail," Duo shrugged. "Have no idea what Wufei could be doing."  
  
"You talking about me?" Wufei came up to the door, his little camping suit and backpack on.  
  
".." Duo covered his mouth, ready to burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't even! Sally-Po made me wear it..." Wufei claimed as he walked in and set his backpack on a bench at the table and sat down next to it.  
  
"AHH!! He's here! Heero's here! Okay! Let's go go go!!!" Quatre jumped, after all, he planned this little road trip, renting a big RV to use.  
  
Once Heero was parked, he got out of his stolen police car and pulled out a normal sized bag.  
  
"Compared to Trowa's bag, yours is as tiny as a mouse.." Duo chattered. Heero put his bag inside the RV and grouped with the pilots.  
  
"Okay, who's going to drive?" Quatre put his hand out for anyone to grab the keys. 'Who's going to drive..' is all that went in Heero's mind as he thought of all the fun times he's driven a car. He quickly grabbed the keys and ran into the RV to the drivers seat.  
  
"Everyone hang on to your belts. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Trowa exclaimed as the pilots went into the RV and got settled.  
  
Heero changed gear in to drive, and stepped on the gas.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed, which made Heero come to a screeching halt. Everything flew forwards.  
  
"WHAT!?" Heero yelled, looking madly at Duo.  
  
"I-I-I-I.I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!!!!" Duo yelled back, dashing out of the RV and into Quatre's rented one -of-those-movie-star-like-luxurious-5-star- hotel-guest-rooms.  
  
A few minutes passes and Duo comes back out with a big bag. He enters the RV, not noticing all the pilots staring at him, puts down the bag and goes back to the passenger seat where he was before.  
  
Duo looked at Heero, who was looking like he needed to go to the bathroom, "OKAY!! Go already!! Sheesh!!!" Duo hmphed, crossing his arms. Heero went back into gear and stepped on the pedal again.  
  
"I try to think about rainbows when it gets bad, you got to think about somethin' to keep from goin' mad. I try to think about big fat roses, when the ship starts going' down, but my head is wicked jealous, don't want to talk about it right now!" Duo put in his new No Doubt CD and turned up the volume.  
  
"Duo.Duo..Duo.Duo." Heero kept chanting, trying to get Duo's attention.  
  
"IIN MY HEEAADD!! IT'S ONLY IN MY HEAADD!!!! IN MY HEEEAADD!!! IT'S ONLY IN MY HEAADD!!!!" Duo sang loudly to the song.  
  
"DDUUUOOOO!!!!!" Heero screamed over the music. Duo turned it down,  
  
"WHAT?!" "Keep your voice down!" He said, thwaping Duo upside the head. "You're gonna make me crash!"  
  
"You'd crash anyway." Duo mumbled taking out his CD and putting it away. And started eating out of the bag he brought in the last minute.  
  
"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Heero asked.  
  
"Hum, where should we go?" Quatre looked at Wufei and Trowa. Wufei staggered to stand up in the moving RV, and started for the back to the bathroom.  
  
"Here," Trowa handed Quatre the map of where they are.  
  
"Okay, we're right here..soo.OOO! There's a Disneyland coming up!! Wanna go there!?" Qautre jumped in his seat, excited of the thought. Heero slightly turned his head to give Quatre his killer glare.  
  
"Okay.let's not." Quatre went back to the map, avoiding a fight with Heero.  
  
"Okay! How about Magic Mountain?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Magic Mountain? I don't think I've been there before." Trowa voiced.  
  
"I don't usually go to amusement parks, but I'll try this one." Heero added his.  
  
Duo snorted, wincing, looking around. "What the heck is that smell?" he looked back to Quatre and Trowa, "Don't tell me that's.." Wufei walks out of the bathroom closing the door to it quickly, "Wufei!!!!" Duo cried, watching him sit down on one of the beds. "Oh my goddess! Okay.next time warn us so we can open the windows!!!" Duo holds his nose (as everyone else does), runs up and opens all the windows there are in the RV.  
  
"Wufei! Dude!" Duo started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does the bathroom have a window?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Then get your butt back in there and open it!!"  
  
Wufei got up to go into the bathroom. Duo runs up to Heero, who is -thankfully- still able to drive.  
  
"Hee-chan! Are we there yeeettt???" Duo whined.  
  
"I don't know!! I don't have the frickin' map!" He said, frustrated by now. Heero spots a tour bus that's driving right beside him. He suddenly notices that the driver is Zechs! And Zechs looks over and sees Heero! They both grin and start going faster, putting the pedal to the metal.  
  
"I WILL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME ZECHS!!" Heero laughed insanely, racing against the tour bus.  
  
Suddenly, as Heero looks over at the other driver, he sees Zechs with a scared face. Heero returns his attention to the road, seeing that Zechs' lane has backed up in traffic. Heero thought that Zechs would slam on the brakes, whirl on to the other side to on-coming traffic and collide in to cars. But he thought wrong. Zechs whizzed past his lane, only to ram into the RV. Everyone flew to the side of the RV, Trowa being knocked out by hitting his head on a cabinet. The bathroom door swung open before Wufei was able to open it (Wufei was being a WEAKLING and hesitated to open it before). The stinkiness that was stuck in the small little area now roamed the RV.  
  
"DUDE! What did you eat!!" Duo closed his nose again with his fingers. Poor Quatre, tearing up because his road trip wasn't going the way he planned.  
  
"Heero!! Can we get to Magic Mountain in one piece please!?" Wufei asked after opening a small window in the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. The foul air soon faded away out of the RV.  
  
"Whew! I can finally breathe!" Duo let out a big sigh, as he was trying to get back to the passengers seat over all the rocking from the tour bus ramming in to the RV.  
  
"NOOO!!! HE'S BEATING ME!!" Heero rammed the RV into the tour bus, but not doing much damage.  
  
"See why we don't let you drive, you weakling." Wufei stated to Heero.  
  
"And besides, remember the last time you were fighting him? Do you?"  
  
Heero does a flashback to his surviving memory of fighting Zechs. They were fighting.in the gundams, it was cold, and suddenly in the middle of their fight a plane comes in between them, Relena practically hanging out the door and waving a piece of paper around and talking about peace or something. Heero shrugged at the thought of not remembering what she was talking about then.  
  
"My point is, no matter what kind of fight you are in, and especially if you're in one with Zechs, Relena will show up." Wufei finished.  
  
Heero, wide-eyed at that horrible thought of seeing *her*, made him back off and insist he lose the race. Sad, because once again, Relena has ruined his fun. A few moments later, Heero was cheered up at the scene that Zechs was pulled over by highway patrollers.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chan!!" Duo called, opening up the bag that he brought back in the last minute before they left. He took a cup and picked up what was in it. 'Suuggarrrrr heheheheeh' he giggled, and then swallowing down the sugar. Heero didn't answer. "Hee-chaaaan!!! Are we there yeeettt? Are we there YEETTTT???" Duo shook Heero's seat, repeating himself over and over.  
  
"Hey! There's the Six Flags sign! Go on that ramp, Heero!" Quatre instructed. Heero did so. 


	2. Magic Mountain

Heero parked the RV in the parking lot way in the back. Therefore, it took them a while to get up to the long tram lines. They had to wait like 15 minutes till they got into their seats on the tram. And in no time they were at the ticket booths to get in. They all paid for their tickets and went in to Magic Mountain, Duo running around like crazy, running in and out of the shops.  
  
"OKAY! WHAT CAN WE DO FIRST!!" Duo yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
"Hmm.I wonder if there's any new rides.." Heero wondered.  
  
"I want to go into the Looney Toon land!" Quatre smiled, clapping his hands.  
  
"ME TOO!" Duo agreed, grabbing Quatre's wrist and running for Looney Toon Land. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Umm.should we try a ride?" Trowa asked.  
  
"How about a water ride?" Wufei suggested. "NO! That will mess up my 'do!" Trowa complained. All three crossed their arms to think. Just then, Heero's head lifted up a bit, giving a little smile.  
  
"What? You find something?" Wufei asked. Heero pointed to what he was looking at. "Batman." is all he said before he went off running.  
  
"Which one are we going to do.." Quatre thought, "I don't know-" something caught Quatre's eye.  
  
"PETTING ZOOOOOOOO!!!!" Duo said, knowing that is what Quatre was going for; they both ran to the petting zoo and immediately started petting and feeding the animals.  
  
Heero got in line for one ride (the one where you spin so fast you stick to the wall). Wufei and Trowa finally caught up to him in line. The line wasn't long so they got on the ride and picked a spot. After everyone else got in the ride started.  
  
"Do not get out while the ride is moving. Keep your feet on the floor-" blah blah blah. The ride got faster and faster going in a circle.  
  
"NOO MY HAIR!!" Trowa cried, trying to fix his hair, but his arms were stuck to the wall. Heero and Wufei were calm. All Wufei can say was, "This is weak, so weak."  
  
The ride ended and they got off. "That sucked. It's nothing compared to a Gundam." Heero explained.  
  
"That was weak." Wufei added.  
  
"My poor hair!" Trowa cried still.  
  
"Well, now that your hair is messed up, let's go on the water rides." Wufei laughed. Trowa sniffed, "Fine.." And the two walked off.  
  
"I name this one Little Nicky, and this one Lucifer, and this one Satan, and this one Devil." Duo ran around the pen of goats naming them all, when he got to his favorite goat he named it Shinigami (notice how the names relate..O_o;).  
  
"I'm going on a ride, are you coming?" Quatre smiled. Duo nodded, gave a hug to little shinigami and followed Quatre to a ride.  
  
"Need..a.good.ride." Heero rocked back a forth, tried most of the batman rides and said they all sucked.  
  
"Too bad they won't finish 'X'. They said it was going to be too dangerous and they stopped working on it." He heard a girl say as she and her friend walked pass him. He had a slight interest in that so he ran in front of the two girls and stopped them, almost scaring them half to death.  
  
"What ride were you talking about??" He questioned.  
  
"It's called X, but you can't ride it." One of the girls replied. Heero laughed, "Ha! Just watch me! Where is it?" The girl pointed in the direction of where it is and Heero dashed off like lightning.  
  
"He was kinda cute," the girls said to each other, giggling.  
  
"There goes Heero. What should we do?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Let's go eat instead." Wufei suggested and they walked off to find a food court.  
  
"Hey! There's Trowa and Wufei!" Duo called, "But..where's Hee-chan?"  
  
"He went to go ride a roller coaster that's not even done being worked on."  
  
"But, that's dangerous!!! He's gonna kill himself!" Duo cried.  
  
"Isn't that usually the point?" Wufei said.  
  
"He's just having fun." Trowa added. Duo sighed knowing Heero wouldn't listen to him anyway.  
  
Author: Yes, a bit funny, and a bit stupid! =D Well, Will Duo catch Heero in time to stop him? Will Heero Listen? Will the others ever get to eat and go on more rides!? Read the next chapter to find out!! 


	3. X and the Food Court

Heero finally found the ride he was looking for. "X.humm." He went to the operating booth and brought up one of the cars on the ride. "Now how can I ride.when someone needs to operate it." Heero thought.  
  
"Need any help?" Duo showed up.  
  
"YEAH! You can do this thing while I ride, okay?" Heero quickly jumped to the first car. Duo pressed the button and the ride started with a jolt. Duo made it go fast, the ride turning and twisting with loops.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" someone yelled at Duo from behind and scaring Duo. "Do not tell me someone is on it!" the man screamed. Duo nodded. "'X' isn't finished! YOU ARE SO STUPID! UGHH!" the man grabbed his head, pulling out his hair in stress.  
  
"It wasn't my idea!" Duo argued.  
  
"WOOOOHOOOOO!!"  
  
The man and Duo heard Heero yell as he and the car flew up in the air.  
  
"HE'S GONNA DIE!! THERE GOES MY JOB! Oh my god! Oh my god!!" the worker panicked, he picked up a phone in the booth and called for help.  
  
"No! He's going to be fine! Just watch!" Duo tried to stop him but it was too late. They heard a large crash, the worker cried. Duo ran out to where Heero crashed, he found him quite a ways from the car rubble. Duo sat Heero up. "Is..is.is he dead?" the worker had followed him out.  
  
"Nah, just the wind knocked out of him." Duo snickered. Just then, Heero opened his eyes and came to quickly.  
  
"Hey, Heero. How was the ride?" Duo smiled. Heero turned to him slowly as if he was angry but he laughed,  
  
"I WANNA DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Heero screamed, looks like it made Heero hyper. The worker, who has been watching them, grabbed a spork and started poking Heero with it hard.  
  
"Ow, hey, what's wrong with you!?" Heero tried shooing him away.  
  
"You put my job in jeopardy!" He kept poking him, more harder. By this time, Heero is trying to run away from him.  
  
Suddenly, Heero fell to his knees, covering his ears at the sound of the loudspeaker.  
  
"Hi there! Welcome to Six Flags Magic Mountain! I hope you are having a good time! I will be holding a parade that will be going though all of Magic Mountain in at least 15 minutes, so if you want to watch..um..watch! Hehe!" the girl made her speech.  
  
"Wow! Relena Peacecraft in a parade!" the worker stopped and dazed at his thought.  
  
Heero glared at him, pulled out his little knife from his socks, "You like her?" he asked. The worker hesitated his answer.  
  
"I will kill you.if you like her." Heero gave his death glare at the worker, threatening him with the knife. The worker saw Duo making signs like charades, 'He'll kill you if you talk about her' is what he got, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Heero said putting his knife back.  
  
"Wanna go on Goliath with me, Duo?" Heero asked. Duo nodded happily, skipping, doing cartwheels, running, jumping and all that other stuff, all the way to the next ride. Heero's just striding along, trying not to be noticed being with Duo.  
  
Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa all sat down at a table in the food court ready to eat lunch. They all started to dig in.  
  
"Hey Trowa, what's that on your burrito?" Quatre spotted.  
  
"Where? That's a bean, baka." Trowa rolled his eyes, thinking Quatre was trying to trick him.  
  
"No, really! It doesn't look like beans!" Quatre cried. Trowa stopped eating and looked for what Qautre was pointing out.  
  
"I don't see anything!" Trowa said, the tip of his long bangs flung some fallen beans at Wufei.  
  
"TROWA!" Wufei screamed wiping off the beans. "WHAT!?! AHH!! MY HAAIIRRR!!!!" Trowa screamed back, everyone in the court looked at them in strange looks. Wufei avoided answering, so he just threw a piece of his orange chicken at Trowa. Trowa threw more beans at Wufei after eating the chicken piece that came at him.  
  
But Qautre came between them, "I'm sorry Trowa. It was a bean." He said as he was hit by the flying beans that were meant for Wufei. Food flew everywhere, some people joined into the food fight.  
  
Author: Well now! That was fun, wasn't it? See what happens next for Heero and Duo, and what happens with the food fight in the food court! Next chapter! 


	4. Disneyland!

Heero and Duo waited in the freakishly long line for Goliath.  
  
"Is this really worth it?" Duo whined, "I'm getting hungry!!!!"  
  
"Shush! We're moving." Heero said as he moved up a foot or two.  
  
"Why is this taking so long if the ride is only, what, 7 minutes?" Duo asked, even though he knew no one was listening to him. About an hour had passed and Heero and Duo were finally the next ones to get on! But they couldn't for somehow the ride had broken. Heero cursed Magic Mountain.  
  
"Oh my Goddess! This place soooo sucks!" Duo cried, sitting on the ground.  
  
They finally got the ride working again after about 20 minutes!! Heero and Duo were about to get on when suddenly they heard, "THERE THEY ARE!" The pilots recognized that it was the worker, followed by some policemen.  
  
"Dayum! Such good timing." Duo cried. Heero whipped out his knife and threw it into the ground (for a warning) of the nearest policemen and ran for it.  
  
"We have to find the others." Heero said,  
  
"NO DUH!" Duo agreed.  
  
"Now, where would they be?" Heero asked, stopping for a moment to look where he was.  
  
"FOOD!" Duo clutched his stomach.  
  
"The food court! Good thinking." Heero coughed, "But what food stand?" suddenly he saw a building with food splattered on the windows and being thrown out of the doorways. "There!" Heero pointed and ran, Duo following. They entered the building, being swift and cautious to where they wouldn't be hit with any flying foods.  
  
"Quatre! Wufei! Trowa!" Duo shouted to get their attention.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Heero said over the noise.  
  
"Why?" Quatre shouted back.  
  
"No reason! Let's just go before we're seen again!" Duo replied, grabbing Trowa by the bangs, and Qautre by his frilly shirt, Heero grabbing Wufei by his tiny ponytail.  
  
Qautre noticed that a Six Flags employer, policemen, and people throwing food were chasing them. "Heero, what did you do this time!?" But Heero didn't answer. He was too busy running.  
  
"YO DA LAY HEEEEEEEE-RROOOO!!!!" Heero shuddered at the shrieking yodel. Knowing who did it, made him run even faster.  
  
They ran so fast that they reached the parking lot, occupied with running Heero forgot where he parked. The pilots were separated, trying to find the car themselves. Took them a while to find the RV (they forgot they took an RV), but they got it! They quickly got in and drove off fast. They got out of the parking lot and got back on to the real road.  
  
"Guess none of us get to go back there again," Qautre sighed sadly.  
  
"Yeah, bummer. That place got kinda fun." Duo claimed. They all laughed.  
  
"Now where to?" Heero asked.  
  
"DISNEYLAND!!!!"  
  
Author: Well, I hope you all liked that ^.^ You kind of have an idea of what a riot the Gundam pilots would do if they went to an amusement park. 


End file.
